


Alpha & Beta

by Vett



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Omega Zero Kiryuu, light read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vett/pseuds/Vett
Summary: Zero's a beta who likes Kaname. Kaname's an alpha who allegedly only dates female omegas. Takuma is Kaname's best friend who has not-so-wholesome intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are all perverts here.

"Any moment now, he's probably gonna melt from your stare."

Zero almost jumped at the unwelcome voice, "Shut up."

"You're very obvious. I'm almost sure he's the only one who hasn't noticed," Takuma smiles cheekily at the frustrated silverette and guides a hand on the shorter man's waist, "maybe you should try to confess?"

Zero perks up at the implication, "You and I know that I have no chance."

Takuma frowns, "Of course."

_It's a lie,_ Takuma thinks but doesn't voice out the words. He continues, "Shall we?"

"Stop treating me like an omega," Zero snaps but follows the light-haired man, nonetheless.

* * *

"Fuck! S-slow dow—ngh—n, will you?"

Zero almost shouts at Takuma, to which the latter only responds with another abrupt thrust into the silverette. Zero tightens his grip on Takuma's shoulders; as the light-haired man keeps hold of Zero's hips—pushing the silverette down to meet his thrusts.

"T-Takum…nnhh," Zero barely let out a word as Takuma captures his lips in a warm passionate kiss to distract the silverette from his speeding of pace.

Takuma gets an idea and without any notice; stands up and carries Zero, his hands firm in their grip on the silverette's ass while still half-way inside Zero. Zero unwittingly wraps his arms around Takuma as an automatic response to suddenly being swept away to a different position.

"You're crazy."

Takuma smiles cheekily at the comment, "Why, thank you! Now, let me return the favor."

Zero frowns at the reply, knowing full well that a response like that only meant something not good (for him, anyway) was gonna happen. Takuma didn't waste time; he grabbed Zero's ass cheeks and spread them as wide as he can, as he pushed all the way inside Zero in one thrust. Zero whimpered at the sudden action, and felt some water gathering in his eyes. He grumbled a strong expletive before biting off the moans.

Without warning, Takuma came inside the silverette swiftly. This immediately alarmed Zero because if Takuma came inside, that only meant one thing.

"You know how much I hate that!"

"I told you I'd return the favor."

"You ba—nghh," Zero broke into a whimper as he felt the gradual increase in girth inside him, "You're gonna regret….annhh…no!"

Takuma gently swept away the trembling man's form still attached to his sex as he sat back on the loveseat, forcing the other to assume a kneeling position on the blonde man's lap.

"I don't think I am," Takuma retorted, trailing kisses on the silverette's neck and ending up on the latter's collar bone as he sucked a huge mark on Zero.

"I hate you," Zero grounds out through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry the feeling's not mutual."

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"Aren't you such a bright ray of sunshine?"

"Shut up," Zero bit his tongue when he felt the a particularly hard release. Takuma laughs at the silence, "Yeah, I felt that too."

"Fucking knot-head," Zero groaned when he felt another surge of liquid rush inside him, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not before I impregnate you first," Takuma almost laughs.

"I'm a beta—mmnnhh," Takuma captures the silverette again in a sudden kiss; stopping Zero from continuing his sentence as Takuma ardently sucked the defiance out of the other man in a painstakingly adoring locking of lips.

* * *

Takuma carries Zero to the bathroom and puts him down on the tub as he draws a bath for the silverette. The silver-haired man flinches when his sore behind touches the cold ceramic while the sticky fluids inside his ass continuously drip off the small orifice.

Takuma notices the reaction immediately, and decides to take action. He opens the drainage, then assists Zero to a standing position, repositioning the silverette's hands to hold on to the metal railings on the side as he stands behind Zero and starts scooping off the excess cum.

Zero tries to steady himself and hide the fact that his legs are shaking from the strain, but Takuma already noticed the small nuance and took it upon himself to wrap his arm around Zero's waist as he continued the arduous task of scraping off his semen inside the silverette.

"Painful," Zero mutters unwittingly as he closes his eyes and holds tighter on the metal railings. Takuma decides not to comment on it but starts pressing kisses on Zero's shoulder all up to the silverette's cheek; that's when he notices the salty taste running down the silverette's features. He frowns, "I'm sorry."

Zero shakes his head, "No…I…it's not serious."

Takuma stops his ministrations and keeps his silence. This action caused Zero to look back at the other man—only to be met with intimately familiar blue orbs, swarmed with concern. The silverette's expression eased into a small but warm smile.

"You're such a drama queen," Zero remarked and kissed the taller man full on the lips. Takuma responded to the action zealously as he deepened the kiss.

Takuma pulled away from Zero to talk, "I think that's good for now. We can work on what's left when you're sitting."

Again, Takuma assists Zero from his standing position to a relatively comfortable sitting stance. He draws another bath for the both of them after letting all the fluids from earlier drain away. When the water falls under an adequate level, the blonde man gets inside the tub as well—positioning himself just behind Zero as he lay his head on the silverette's shoulder.

"Oh wow, you must be  _tired_ ," Zero jests.

"Not now."

Zero sighs exaggeratedly, "Alphas must have it  _so hard,_ huh?"

Takuma buries his head deeper on Zero's shoulder, "I mean it, Zero. Not now," Takuma pulls the silverette backwards, closer to himself and presses his lower half on the silverette's behind.

Zero takes a sharp intake of breath at the feel of Takuma's still hard dick, "Are you in rut?"

Takuma shakes his head in response.

"You know that I'm done for the day, don't you?"

Takuma nods and wraps his arms tighter on Zero's waist, pulling the silverette closer, "I just wanna stay like this."

Zero doesn't comment further on the sentiment. He relaxes his shoulder to let Takuma rest his head.

A few moments of silence pass, small ripples of sound were fleeting through the uniform silence, before Takuma breaks the calm, "Are you sure you're a beta, Zero?"

Zero sighs, "I'm pretty sure the pain in my ass is a solid indicator that I'm not an omega; and the lack of a knot at the base of my dick is proof enough that I'm not an alpha. It's probably reasonable to assume that I am one, isn't it?"

"But there are cases of late bloomers, aren't there?"

"It's possible, but not likely."

Takuma mumbles, "Would you want to be an omega?"

"Kaname exclusively dates omegas, doesn't he?"

"Speculative, not fact."

"Don't wanna ruin the mood or anything but," Zero sighs, "what's with this arrangement?"

Takuma lifts his head off Zero's shoulder, "what do you mean?"

"Don't you want a real lover? I can see you as that type of person. It's just…" Zero trails off.

"Hm?"

"Our bodies are compatible but this arrangement will never work in the long term."

"Well, it's not like I had hopes for this or anything. I mean, we stop when we find a lover but I don't see anything wrong with enjoying what we have while we're still free."

"That's a…way to look at it."

"You screamed Kaname's name the first time we did it."

"That reminds me, why did you even want to do it with me?"

"I'm attracted to you; You're attracted to me, isn't that enough?

Zero leans backward, closer to the blonde man's touch; relaxing entirely on lean muscle and firm grip, "I changed my mind."

Takuma gives him a questioning look. To which Zero replies, "It's a Friday. Now, get in me before I change my mind."

"Well, aren't you romantic?"

"It comes with the beta orientation."


	2. Orientation Confusion

Zero walked to the library in Takuma's old and worn down clothes, mostly because only the blonde man's old clothes fit him properly. They weren't too far apart in height, but Takuma was surprisingly more built compared to the silverette.

It was barely past 8 when he decided to waltz in the quiet area, and as expected: the number of students in the library could be counted with a hand. Eventually, his phone rang causing a few unappreciative stares directed to him until he picked up the call, "I'm in the library. Where are you?"

"I think I see you...I'm in the International Collection tables, just go here."

Zero dropped the call and made his way to the directed place. Upon getting there, he finally saw the familiar dark mop of hair on a notably tall figure.

"You didn't have to drop the phone."

"Less talk, more work. Did you print the case study?"

Kaname crossed his arms at the almost hostile response but decided against reciprocating the action, "of course, take a seat."

Zero walked to the table that Kaname was occupying. When he was about to sit, however, a familiar tinge of pain registered on his ass when the flat surface made contact with his behind. The reaction definitely showed and earned a concerned look from the brunette, "are you alright?"

Zero sputtered when he realized that Kaname was probably suspicious but took a deep breathe to compose himself and continued, "I'm alright. Let's just finish this early."

Kaname frowned at the response but found something else more distracting than the silverette's poor attitude, "you smell different."

Zero froze, "What do you mean?" He paused to sniff himself and panicked when he realized that Takuma's scent clung to him, not only because of his clothing but also because of last night's activities, "It's nothing! Stop smelling me."

Kaname decided to keep the conversation civil and silently took his seat instead of commenting on how flushed Zero's complexion was, "Have you started reading on the case?"

Zero nodded and set up his own laptop in front of Kaname, "Yeah, I already made a draft for the alternatives. We can do a quick collaboration, and maybe you can make the conclusion?"

Kaname appeared to be positively surprised at Zero's preparedness if the small upturn of the tip of his lips were anything to go by, "I wouldn't mind that."

"Oh, Zero, I wish you and my best friend would get along better...but I also acknowledge the fact that watching you struggle with your feelings and being in denial is entertaining."

"I second that motion," Yuuki adds, sipping on her overly sweet non-caffeinated beverage.

Zero pressed his face further down his crossed arms on the coffee table, "Thanks for coming to my pity party. Means a lot."

Takuma leans back and comments, "Your arms muffling your words makes me unsure whether you're being sarcastic or not."

"Does it even matter," Zero whines.

Yuuki laughs, "that's a lot of emotion for a beta."

Takuma pikes up at the observation, "I'm glad you brought it up, Yuuki. Don't you think that Zero has qualities unfit for a beta?"

Zero raises his head from the cocoon of his arms to give his companions a judging look, "Are we really gonna do this right now?"

Takuma beams, "Well, let's start with the way you react to things,"

"How you're attracted to alphas," Yuuki adds.

"How good you are at cooking,"

"The way alphas are so attracted to you,"

Zero cuts in, "contestable"

Takuma retorts, "Your appearance,"

Yuuki's face lit up at the statement, "Your eyes! I'm serious."

"Your aura," Takuma adds considerably.

"Your figure,"

"That ass," Takuma states, which evidently makes Yuuki and Zero pause their own thoughts to stare at him. The light-haired man laughs at the gazes directed at him, "I'm not wrong, am I?"

Yuuki paused and looked like she was considering it for a moment, to which Zero looked befuddled at, "This conversation is going nowhere."

"That reminds me," Takuma started before leaning in on Zero, "How's your body?"

Zero flushed a deep red, which Yuuki noticed but decided not to comment on. Zero shook his head at the visible unsettlement and replied briefly, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Takuma pressed with concern, his arm sliding down the silverette's lithe waist. Zero shook his head in response and grabbed the invasive hand away from his behind, "I'm okay. Now, stop with that."

Yuuki smiled deviously, "Stop what, Zero?"

"It's nothing."

"You know, guys, polyamory isn't anything new. I think my brother wouldn't mind that kind of arrangement and personally, I wouldn't go against you guys together as well."

"If you haven't noticed, Takuma and I aren't together."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "I'm dumb, not dense. Any alpha as close as I am to both of you can definitely detect how heavily Takuma has scented you. Next!"

Zero redirected his gaze towards Takuma, to which the latter tried to help (the keyword here is tried), "In his defense, he's wearing my clothes so…"

Yuuki sent Zero a pitiful look and patted the silverette's shoulder as the latter curled his arms back on the table and buried his face, "It's ok, Zero. There really is no way out of this in the first place."

"Shut up."

"Nii-san, what do you think of Zero?"

Kaname raised a brow at the question and asked, "Zero?"

"Zero Kiryuu, that really pretty guy with the silver hair and a permanent scowl."

Kaname paused to think of the identity of the man his sister was addressing, "Oh, him. Do you like him, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head, "Not that way! But I was just curious."

Kaname puts down his book and answers, "I think he's rather rude, but an efficient worker. I do see him blanking out every now and then, a habit I think he's not even aware of himself. He has an attitude very unfitting of an omega, if I'd say so."

"An omega?"

"Is he not one? I caught a whiff of his scent earlier and it was definitely too sweet for an alpha, and too aromatic for a beta."

Yuuki shook her head, "No. Zero's a beta. Are you sure it isn't just some faint passing scent?"

"Well I managed to scent a very apparent alpha smell from him, most likely from his lover."

"Zero isn't with anyone"

"I'm sorry?"

"Zero isn't taken. I don't think he's with anyone," romantically, Yuuki added mentally.

"So what do you think, nii-san?"

Tuesday

"Do you know Zero Kiryuu?"

Takuma stopped walking to direct a gaze at his dark-haired companion who mimicked the standstill, "Did you really just ask what I thought you just asked?"

"What did you think I just asked?"

"No, just ask me what you just asked again?"

Kaname looked away in confusion but reiterated the question, "Do you know Zero Kiryuu?"

Takuma picked up his pace from then on, and Kaname shrugged and walked alongside his friend who eventually answered the question, "Yeah, he's a...friend. What of it?"

"Yuuki just brought him up this other day. Wait," Kaname paused to recollect his thoughts before throwing back another question, "Are you sure that he's not an omega?"

Takuma had a thoughtful look on his face before replying, deadpan, "Yeah. 100%."

Kaname made a noise of acknowledgement, no longer pursuing the conversation any further. Takuma, on the other hand, had other ideas, "So why is the great Kaname Kuran so interested in a common beta like him?"

Kaname sighed, "Don't mock me."

"Mocking is a strong word," Takuma remarked, "which is why I used it."

"I'm not so interested, but that guy does make me quite curious even if I know there's no future in us."

"So you're still following their rules, huh?" Takuma muttered and sighed, "well, nothing I could do about that anymore, I guess."

"I'm not necessarily following their rules but I think they would prefer that I find a mate capable enough to continue the bloodline."

"Prefer, and to add to that: it's all speculative. Love who you want to love, Kaname, it's a free world."

Kaname shook his head at the claim, "I don't believe we live in the same world, Takuma."

"You do you, and I'm...gonna have to go this way," Takuma said, pointing towards the direction leading to his first class, "See you at lunch!"

Nodding, Kaname smiled and waved goodbye to his friend as he went the other direction.

Another day, another suffering for Zero Kiryuu. Partly because he hated morning classes, but mostly because this morning class was one that he shared with ridiculously (close to) perfect alpha who also had no idea he existed until they were unfortunately paired up for a case study in another class he was also blatantly ignored in. His life would be more easier if he weren't so attracted to the irritatingly attractive, charming, and good-natured alpha who was (unsurprisingly) out of his league.

"Is this seat taken?"

Without looking up, Zero shook his head while his mind had been floating over the numerous insults and jabs he kept mentally throwing at his romantic interest.

"Zero Kiryuu, right?"

That caught the silverette's attention, "Yes...I," but Zero caught his tongue when he looked up to realize that the object of his unwelcome affection was right beside him. He immediately tried to salvage the statement by having a composed reply that didn't end so well, "That's me. Um, Kuran, right. Haha. You were my case study partner...are?"

Kaname can't help but smile at the endearing show of vulnerability by the silverette, "Yeah. I just wanted to say that working with you yesterday was such an ease. Hopefully we can be partners again in the near future."

Zero's expression almost turned sheepish at the compliment, but he berated himself midway through the softening of his features, "Yeah, that would be great."

Right on cue, the lecturer enters the room-giving Zero the push to keep his attention away from the distraction sitting right beside him. Zero mentally berates himself for not keeping up the cool and composed act he had only a few days ago.

Tuning out all other noises, Zero focuses on the lecturer and pretends that a dangerously attractive alpha was not casually existing right beside him.

"For today, we'll be doing practice exercises with a partner."

The world is really out to get me today, isn't it? Zero thought as the lecturer continued his speech, "on one condition"

Zero's hopes went up, only to be shot down with the next few words, "your partner should be of a different orientation."

This is dumb.

"Can you be my partner for today, Kiryuu?"

Kiryuu nodded at the invitation. Do I look like I have a choice?

"Alright, marketing 101. For this exercise, all of you should try to create a means to market this carbonated drink to the market of your partner's orientation. Your partner will be the judge of your grade in this activity. The most outstanding pair will merit incentives for the next exam. Any questions?"

No one in the class raises their hand. The lecturer nods at the lack of response and continues, "Alright. I'll be giving you guys thirty minutes for planning and ten minutes execution. Remember to be honest in your valuation because if you're given a high grade with mediocre performance, consider points cut off your final grade. Final question, are there any omegas in this class?"

Kaname side eyed the silverette beside him.

"Good. Nothing discriminatory or anything, but it's been so long since I had an omega in a class. I wouldn't really know how to be the judge of that at all."

"Your professor is a sexist classist old man who wants to channel the frustrations built from his childhood against the patriarch of the family towards his students today."

"Yuuki, shut up."

Yuuki shook her head, "But clearly, by your narrative, it can be said that-," Zero cuts the brunette's ramblings, "Yuuki, you learn one concept on a freaking youtube crash course video and suddenly, the whole world revolves around it for you. Can't we just eat in peace?"

"Avoidance is just one side of the human response to stimuli-,"

"Do you even know what stimuli means?"

Yuuki shrugs, "That's why we have google, Zero. You're such a spoil-sport. Wait," Yuuki pauses to lean closer to the silverette, and sniffs around the silverette's scent glands discreetly before falling back on her seat with an unreadable expression, "Nii-san was right."

"I just want you to know that your scenting wasn't discreet at all."

Yuuki sends Zero a curious look, "Zero, are you sure you're a beta?"

Zero smiles flatly at the question but decides to humor the short girl nonetheless, "And what do your alpha senses tell you?"

"Nii-san was right. It is too sweet for an alpha, but too aromatic for a beta."

"Yuuki, I've been alive for nineteen years and have had no problems at all with some naturally crafted lubricant seeping out of my ass. I'm not an omega."

"But there are late bloomers, aren't there?"

Zero shook his head, "I said it once, and I'll say it again. Possible, but not likely."

"Zero, have you ever tried smelling yourself?"

"Did you really just ask…"

"Zero…"

Zero gave Yuuki a blank stare and answered, "Yes, of course I have. I smell like a beta, like a non-existent scent of nothingness in a void of not present."

"But that's not how you smell now."

"It's not that deep, Yuuki. It's probably that one cake I ate a few days ago that hasn't left my digestive system and is now fooling all the single alphas out there, saying hey! Omega is here!"

Yuuki frowned, "No, it's a mix of lavender and jasmine, with a hint of bamboo. Very earthy smells."

"I see that college has officially ruined Yuuki Kuran."

"I'm really not joking, Zero!"

"You're also not eating, which is the primary reason why we're even together at this hour. Now, eat your potatoes, woman," Zero stated as he shoved a spoonful of chives into Yuuki's open mouth.

Yuuki tried to complain at first but eventually started chewing before eventually properly complaining, "I'll get to the bottom of this, Zero Kiryuu."

"I hope those potatoes do as well."

After a relatively bland day, Zero finally ends the academic schedule with an equally bland conclusion, which is just him walking back to his dorm room on a Tuesday night, the sun barely up anymore-with orange hues behind the silhouette of his shadows. Well, there was only one usual occurrence that broke the monotonous pattern of the typical Tuesday evening.

Zero's phone rings. And thus, the perfect intervention comes.

"Is this a good time?"

"And if I say no?"

"Well, your tone suggests yes but your words signal me no. Tell me what to believe, dear Zero."

"Substance over form. Fifteen minutes."

"That's five minutes too long," Takuma complained.

"Perfect," Zero concludes and ends the phone call, making brisk strides towards his dorm this time around.

Takuma hears the doorbell and immediately knows who is right behind that door. Without peeking from the glass eye, Takuma opens the door and spreads his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Welcome home, babe."

"Welcome home your knot-head ass, dick," Zero remarks as he barges in, closes the door and proceeds to wrap his arms around the blonde man as he kisses the taller man fervently, while the latter unzips and undoes all the strings and zippers of the silverette's clothes.

Takuma laughs at the vulgarity of it all, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Zero raised his arms to undress himself from the large sweater he was wearing, before continuing where he left off and finding himself pleasantly surprised that the taller man was already in an equal state of undress.

"No knotting or coming inside me today, got it?"

Takuma smiled, "Of course, I know of other ways to make you melt just as much as those could."

"I'd like to see you try,"

Takuma pushed Zero back to the wall, the silverette effectively trapped under the blonde man's grasp, "that's a great move," zero remarked, "now less talk, and more action."

Takuma immediately grabbed Zero's arms and pinned it above him while his other hand cupped the silverette's face as he sucked the life out of parted lips.

Takuma pulled out of the kiss, causing Zero to involuntarily whine. Takuma concluded that the silverette didn't hear the sound he made, due to the lack of a negative reaction.

Takuma's hand cupping the silverette's face gradually went down Zero's back, tracing the smooth outline of his arched back before roughly groping the other man's ass.

"Too fast?"

Zero deadpanned, "too noisy."

Takuma let go of Zero's arms and eventually used both his hands to grab the silverette's pert ass. Zero instinctively wrapped his arms around Takuma's neck and stared at the light-haired man judgingly before they continued to make out.


	3. Shift Happens

"I don't get it. Shouldn't that be a compliment?"

"In what world is being compared to an omega a compliment!?"

Yuuki shrugs, "Well, I don't know. I mean Omegas smell really nice and are really cute, docile and sweet. Who wouldn't want one?"

"Sometimes, I forget you're an alpha, given how short you are."

Yuuki laughs, "Silly, Zero. Being alpha is more than just being a certain height, the same way being an omega isn't all about having a great ass."

Takuma butts in the conversation, "Speaking of asses,"

Zero face palms at the intervention, "I really hope you're not gonna bring this up again."

Takuma smiles at Zero in an 'oh you bet your ass I will' manner, to which the latter only responds to with a glare, "if you bring it up, you won't see me for a week."

Takuma contemplated, "I can live with that."

Zero groaned, "make that a month!"

"That I can't live without," Takuma remarked, "sorry, Yuuki, story time is delayed to five years from now when the subject arises."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Way to rub it in that I'm a third wheel. Real considerate, guys!"

Takuma looked contemplative, "maybe you should find a lover!"

Zero deadpans, "maybe you should get laid,"

Both Yuuki and Takuma diverted their attention to the unusual retort from the silverette. Takuma started, "did you just?"

Yuuki looked at Zero with glassy eyes before her frozen expression morphed into a wide grin as she jumped to hug Zero, "Oh my god! I'm so proud of my little prude finally breaking out of his shell!"

Surprisingly, Zero didn't make a move to stop the shorter alpha as he kept his expression stoic while Yuuki cooed over Zero. Yuuki's phone rings and she immediately picks it up as her two companions sent each other meaningful expressions.

After the call, Yuuki set down her phone and spoke, "Yori's coming."

"Sayori Wakaba, that beta girl?"

Yuuki pursed her lips, "Yeah. I don't get why you're so goody goody with Yori, when you treat me otherwise!"

Zero coughed, "Well, in a world dominated by alphas. Us betas have to stick together."

"Yeah, Zero, tell that to 85% of the population," Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"Yuuki," a strikingly familiar voice calls out to the short brunette. Yuuki immediately turns to the direction of the voice, knowing full well who that voice belonged to.

"Nii-San!"

The tall brunette made his way towards the trio, with that typical aura and commanding presence that a strong alpha would possess. Takuma takes note of Kaname's presence and gives him a smile with a small wave of a hand. The wine-haired alpha's attention isn't directed towards him, however. Instead, Kaname's eyes were completely on the unnaturally quiet silverette, not meeting his eyes.

"I didn't know the two of you were close with Kiryuu."

Takuma chuckles, "Well, this is what common breaks do to strangers, I guess."

Zero hummed in response, trying his best not to look up. If Kaname or even Yuuki saw his beet red face, no one in that table would even let him live his perfectly fine and satisfactory life.

Kaname was about to address Zero when the silverette immediately stood up, hands flat on the table as he bowed and walked off immediately, "I'm sorry I have to be somewhere else right now."

Takuma eyed the departing form of the silverette before looking back at Kaname and saying his goodbyes as well, "I'll go accompany Zero. See ya later, Kaname!"

Yuuki crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks at the departure of his companions, choosing to blame it all on her brother, "Oh my god, Nii-San, what did you do? Now, my friends have left me!"

Kaname, who was equally clueless, shook his head, "I have no idea either."

* * *

In the evening of the same day, Zero and Yuuki met up in the school gardens and both headed towards the fraternity house throwing the first welcoming party of the year. The silverette wore practically the same thing he wore in the morning, except for a sweater topping his gray shirt. Yuuki, on the other hand, had completely changed her outfit from top to bottom: making at least one of them appear like they belonged in the wilder crowds, "Why are we even going here; we're sophomores."

"Freshmen aren't the only people who attend welcoming parties," Yuuki retorted, "we missed out on  _our_ freshman welcoming party because  _someone_ had to drag everyone else into his stalker problem."

"I told you that you could go without me."

"Well, I wouldn't want my night ruined alone! News flash, Zero, I also hate people."

Zero's lips twitched at the comment, "Well, that's a start."

Yuuki groaned, "Zero, please don't leave me. This is specifically why I didn't invite Takuma to this."

"What does inviting Takuma have to do with anything?"

"Well Zero plus alcohol is equal to alcohol! Aka alcohol winning over you!"

"Did you just," Zero shook his head, "no, I'm gonna have to stop you there. Takuma isn't even my friend."

"What," Yuuki shouts, "then what are you guys supposed to be!?"

"Acquaintances with agreements,"

"Friends with benefits,"

"Okay maybe that, minus the friends part."

"Do you hang out with acquaintances during your free time and lunch breaks, huh, smart ass?"

Yuuki cut Zero before he could get a word in, "I thought so as well! I get it, Zero, you're afraid to commit but I think you should acknowledge that Takuma is at least a good friend."

"Why are we talking about this in a party," Zero commented in a deadpan, "Yeah, no. Welcome to college, Yuuki!"

Zero walks around and grabs two shot glasses from a tray held by one of the members of the local fraternity, and hands Yuuki one of them, "Now, drink the fucking shot."

"Zero, I don't think," Zero doesn't mind the worried tone and downs the shot in one go. Narrowing his eyes at the short brunette, "your turn...if you're not a quitter, that is."

"Not today, you loser!" Yuuki shouted as she downed the shot in one go. When the alcohol finally settles in, Yuuki's senses clear and she finds a hand raised in front of her in a high five motion. Yuuki returns the gesture and speaks when she realizes something, "Fuck, Zero, I think the drinks have enhancers."

Zero shrugs, "I don't see anything bad happening to you as an alpha. I mean, they're just supposed to enhance your alpha qualities, aren't they? What's the worst that could happen. You, getting in an alpha on alpha fight? I may or may not pay to watch that."

"You're right, but I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you! Maybe you're not as affected but more than half of the people here are alphas, high on enhancers. I'm not sure if I can defend your virtue like this!"

"Chill. I have Ichiru and Kaito on speed dial."

"Ichiru is across the country, 600 miles away from us; and Kaito is a responsible loser who's probably already asleep at this hour."

"So who do you want to add to the speed dial family, your brother?"

"That's an idea, but no."

"What happened to needy little middle school Yuuki always clinging to her  _nii-san_?"

"Sometimes, I forget sober Zero is just as bad as drunk Zero."

"Well," Zero averted his gaze towards some girl approaching their area with a bucket of beers in hand, and signalled her to give them a bottle each, "lesser evils."

The silverette grabbed the two bottles from the light-haired woman and presented them to Yuuki, "Bon apetit?""

* * *

"So you're stuck in a frat house with my very drunk brother who turns out to be a  _weak shit_ because he's already dead at this hour,"

"On his defense, most of the alcohol he consumed was to convince another party to drink as well."

Dead silence.

Ichiru hummed before sighing and muttering, "Well, Yuuki I think…"

Yuuki shouted in sync with Ichiru, "I'm sorry!"

Ichiru completed his thoughts, "that's awesome!"

"What?" both of them chorused. Ichiru took control of the conversation afterwards, "I'm not mad, okay? Can you hand the phone to Zero, though, and put me on loudspeaker!"

Yuuki followed the silverette's instructions and held the small device towards Zero, "Zero, it's Ichiru."

"Fuck you, Ichiru, and your stupid alpha privilege!" Zero shouted as he sat upright before falling back down on the soft couch, trying to occupy the most space.

Yuuki deadpanned, "How's that?"

"Perfect!" Ichiru exclaimed

"I should really start telling Zero about his drunk behavior, shouldn't I?"

"Nah, I think you should let it be"

"You're right."

Zero immediately stood up and started walking away from Yuuki, causing the brunette to panic and follow the silverette, "Wait. Holy shit, he's  _on the move._ "

"Is that a code word for something?"

"No, he literally stood up from where I left him earlier and walked off to  _god knows where_!"

Because of the dark lighting in the room and the relatively late hour, Yuuki wasn't able to locate the silver-haired Beta immediately despite the latter being tall. Unfortunately for Yuuki, it seemed as if half the men in the room were just as tall, if not taller than her silverette friend. Yuuki let out a noise of irritation and shouted her goodbyes to her friend's brother as the music on, "Bye, Ichiru, I'm gonna try to find Zero now!"

Yuuki almost lost all hope for two seconds until he found a familiar saccharine expression on a light-haired man. Right beside said man was his missing friend who appeared to be engaged in a very emotionally compelling argument which also appeared to be one-sided.

"You know what I hate Kaname and his annoying attractive face and annoying attractive voice and I also hate his stupid cool ulterior alpha aura," Zero narrowed his eyes at the deceptively kind expression directed at him before groaning, "Agh, I hate you too."

"Is that Zero language for 'I love you Takuma?' Because I appreciate you too, dear."

"You can suck my dick!"

"Not if I knot your ass first!"

"I told you how many times that I really don't like that!" Zero exclaimed, punching at Takuma's chest.

Yuuki saw the scene from her place and decided not to interfere any further with the conversation that clearly did not need a third party. Thankfully, she used her phone to call Ichiru so she wouldn't have to go through the pain of walking all the way to the two love birds and having to leave the silverette's phone before swiftly departing.

Yuuki noticed that Zero started getting closer to Takuma, while the latter's hands started sneaking lower than was comfortable for mere  _friends._ Yuuki nervously laughed to herself as she snapped a shot and slowly left the crowd. She trusted Takuma, anyway.

Takuma could feel the ghost of the beta's breath, warm on his neck as Zero rested his head on the light-haired man's shoulder- his hands wrapped around Takuma's neck, "Sometimes, I actually like it when you knot me."

Takuma drew a sharp breath as Zero continued, letting out a small chuckle, "I like it when you hold me close. It feels intimate. You feel bigger, and"

Zero gasps when Takuma's wandering hands suddenly focus on one part of his body, groping his pert ass in a rough manner as the latter pulls him in closer, losing all semblance of control, "I hate you too, Zero Kiryuu."

* * *

"What the hell! I'm gonna miss group consultation with Kaname...and you even came inside me!?" Zero exclaimed as he went around the small flat in search of his hastily discarded clothes.

Noting the familiar but unusual pain in his back, Zero immediately realized something, "Did you just knot me again?"

"If I say no,"

"Then you're a liar."

Takuma shrugs and gives out a long drawn, "Ooooooookay!"

"I hate you!"

Takuma retorts, "You love my dick though,"

Zero felt Takuma's cum start cascading down his legs. The silverette groaned as he had to remove his underwear and very likely meet up with Kaname without it, "I'll make you pay for this."

Takuma laughs, "I'm counting on you."

* * *

The group consultation was eventually cancelled because of Zero's no-show in the first fifteen minutes. This earned Kaname an unimpressed look from their advisor but nothing more threatening other than a non-priority rescheduling. Nonetheless, the room Kaname and Zero had reserved was still theirs for the next hour, thus both were still stuck in the room until the administration had allowed them to leave.

The atmosphere was generally awkward when both weren't actively working their way to their report. Thankfully, both had assigned tasks to work on with Zero reading through the printed case and Kaname drafting the introductory part of the paper.

Kaname pauses for a moment, sniffing the air around him, "are you in heat?"

Zero gets annoyed, "how many times do I have to tell you people that I'm a beta!"

Kaname disregards the violent reaction and sniffs even further, getting closer to the unamused silverette. Zero narrowed his eyes at the action, trying to mask the undeniable flush of pink creeping up his face. Kaname, however, remained unbothered by the reaction and only inched closer to the silverette with every harsh intake of scent.

"You're lying."

Zero almost gets mad at the bizarre statement when he feels that unfamiliar and definitely unwelcome fluid coming down his entrance. It definitely wasn't Takuma's either. It was something that simply belonged to him in a biological but also impossible way.

Kaname's sharp senses immediately caught the slick from Zero's ass. Zero flushed a deep scarlet, unable to save face anymore, "this is impossible. I'm not,"

Kaname presses his lips at the clear denial, trying to have a proper construction of his thoughts to translate into statements, "Hush, Zero. I can scent you until your partner comes."

"I don't have a partner?"

Kaname pauses in mid thought, "you...don't?"

Zero shakes his head, "No. I didn't even consider being an omega until now! I'm four years too late to be a late bloomer. There must be something wrong!?"


End file.
